


When Silver Bells Shine

by parker_23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_23/pseuds/parker_23
Summary: He thought of happier times while he walked. Times when the sun shone freely, times when people cheered happily. Times when the earth didn’t feel as empty. Those five empty years changed a lot. And now with the world as vulnerable as ever, it was only a matter of time before tragedy struck again.Peter wished so desperately to go back to simpler times. Before people had to worry about every move made. Before ‘Missing’ Posters littered the streets and street lamps. People were lucky to even find a place to put one. While everyone had come back, there was no telling where the people might be.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	When Silver Bells Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my English class assignment so I was like “Why not post it?”
> 
> So the assignment was to rewrite “Gift of the Magi” by O. Henry with different characters
> 
> I asked if we could use movie characters and she said yes soooooo
> 
> I did a Peter x MJ fic because it worked out
> 
> In my mind this takes place before Endgame, but before FFH.
> 
> Also yeah I know they weren’t together before FFH but I just wanted to do this.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!!

Peter didn’t know what to do. The weather was getting colder and the days were getting shorter. Christmas was tomorrow and he still didn’t have a gift for MJ. He wanted to find the perfect thing, but he didn’t know what to do. The snow on the ground only taunted him as Christmas grew closer and he still had nothing to give her.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind not getting a gift, Peter. You could just do something special together.” His aunt had suggested.

It didn’t fit right with him. It was going to be a normal Christmas for once. After everything that had happened, he wanted one normal Christmas, and MJ probably did too. It was the least he could do for her. MJ was always there for him, so he wanted to give her one thing at least. He had many ideas, but Peter didn’t know how to do it. He and his aunt were already short on money, and he didn’t want to add any stress.

Peter sighed as he looked around his room for the 7th time that month. He was looking for something to sell and get the art set that MJ had wanted. It had all the supplies she could need to draw whatever she wanted. It was the perfect gift and now Peter just had to get it.

His eyes drifted to the thing he always went back to. He really didn’t want to sell it, but maybe he had to. Peter picked up the camera and examined it, the memories fading back. It belonged to his uncle, who Peter dearly missed. He remembers that night, he doesn’t think he could ever forget it. But Peter allowed himself for one moment to shake the thoughts that roamed his head.

He decided what to do, though it wasn’t his first choice. Peter grabbed his bag and coat as he pulled his hat over his head.

The brisk air stung his nose as he walked around the icy city, listening to the bells ringing and people shouting out joyously. He wished he could share the same joy as he walked on the sidewalk, pushing past people not saying anything. With his hands in his pockets, and his bag around his shoulder, he stepped into the small shop.

The singing of the bell notified the shop owner that the kid had walked into the store. Peter clutched the strap of his bag in his hands.

“Ah, Mr. Parker! What can I do for you?” The owner, Tyler greeted the young teen.

Peter gave a warm smile, as he looked at the shop owner. Tyler was there after Ben died, and often comforted Peter. He started to grab his bag off his shoulder, “Hi, Mr. Tyler. I’m just looking for a Christmas present.”

Tyler looked at Peter, “Of course. And who would this be for?”

“My girlfriend, MJ.” Peter gave a genuine smile this time as he held the bag tightly in his hands.

“Ah, Mr. Parker has a girlfriend, does he?” Tyler teased, grabbing something from the self.

Peter chuckled, setting the bag down on the counter and waiting patiently for the man to turn back around, “Yeah, she’s great.”

Tyler turned to look at what Peter had set on the counter and examined the bag. He opened it, looking at the camera inside. Tyler’s face fell slightly, realizing who it was from.

“Your uncle’s?” He asked, still looking at the product.

He looked hesitant, “Yeah. I- uh,” Peter took in a deep breath, “was wondering how much that art set is. The one I looked at last week?”

Tyler stared at him, almost wondering if this was a joke, “Pete, I can’t take this from you. I know how much it means to you.”

“Tyler, please. You have to. I have to get MJ something special. She deserves it. After everything we’ve been through-” He stuttered, trying to find the right words, “-please.”

Tyler sighed, looking at the desperate teen. “Alright kid. Only for you.” He gave a short smile, taking the camera and putting it near the register.

Peter took a deep breath in, grabbing the art set from a nearby shelf. MJ would love it. “Thank you, Tyler. She’ll love it.”

Tyler put the art set in a bag, and handed it to Peter, “The camera is one-hundred, and the art set is fifty, so there is fifty dollars in the bag as well.”

“Thank you.” Peter grabbed the bag and headed out of the store, the chilling air surprising him when he went out. The birds sang while the icy air bit at his nose. The snow crunched under his feet with each step he took. The wind whistled around the city, making everyone cozy up. He really wished he could drive right about now.

He thought of happier times while he walked. Times when the sun shone freely, times when people cheered happily. Times when the earth didn’t feel as empty. Those five empty years changed a lot. And now with the world as vulnerable as ever, it was only a matter of time before tragedy struck again.

Peter wished so desperately to go back to simpler times. Before people had to worry about every move made. Before ‘Missing’ Posters littered the streets and street lamps. People were lucky to even find a place to put one. While everyone had come back, there was no telling where the people might be.

His thoughts were interrupted with the bustling noises of the city. Honking cars, people shouting or cheering; he couldn’t tell. Peter glanced around at his home city, the place where he grew up. The place where he loved and lost. He could only imagine the times that used to be so care-free.

He then glanced back to the bag and thought of MJ. The time they met when life was so easy. Peter wished he wouldn’t have wasted his time and instead just talked to her. He didn’t know why he had been so nervous to tell her. It all worked out in the end though. Now, even with the world falling apart, they could find a hint of happiness in the hardest of times.

He arrived back at his apartment complex and started walking up the stairs to the 7th floor. His key jingled in the door frame when he unlocked it and stepped into the apartment. He was greeted with the smell of warm candles and cookies. His eyes adjusted to the more welcoming environment compared to the sharp, chilling, environment of the outside.

Christmas tunes played on the radio, making Peter give a small smile. He took off his boots and coat and put them by the coat rack. His hat was placed on the nearest hook, “May! I’m back!” He shouted into the living room where he knew his aunt would be waiting.

“Oh! Peter! I’m glad you’re back! I figured MJ might want to come over, so I invited her over. She brought cookies!” May called from the living room, going over to greet her nephew.

Peter quickly put the bag behind his back, making a detour to his room to set the bag down. He closed the door behind him, hearing the small click. He walked back into the living room, seeing MJ sitting on the couch.

She smiled when he saw him, a bright red and green package in her hands. He walked over towards her and sat by her on the couch. “Hey Peter, glad you’re back.” She greeted, smiling when she saw him.

“Hey MJ I’m glad you could come.” Peter said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together to make them warmer.

“Oh!” MJ exclaimed, grabbing the present from beside her, “I got you something! Open it!”

Peter glanced at her, “Sure, but you should open mine first.” He stood up to go back to his room, suddenly glad that Tyler had pre wrapped the gift.

He grabbed the present from his bed, walking back out to the living room. He sat back on the couch, holding MJ’s hand then giving her the silver and gold wrapped present.

She opened it, the paper falling from it as she held it out in front of her. “Wow- uh- I don’t even know what to say! Thank you, Peter!” MJ cheered, giving him a hug. Her eyes glistened like christmas lights as she looked at the art set again.

And now his worries melted away with the feeling of MJ’s touch. He would always trust her, knowing she would always be there for him. And he would always be there for her.

MJ looked at it for a moment longer, before setting it down carefully beside her. In her hands, the red and green festive parcel, awaiting to be opened. She handed it to Peter, setting it in his lap.

Peter took the package, holding it in his hands. He tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside, a camera strap lay printed with red and blue patterns.

He looked at it, the words had escaped his mouth. His heart twinged with guilt as he took out the strap.

“I knew your old strap had been falling apart, so I got you this one.”

Peter stared at it, then looked back to MJ, “MJ- I- uh,”

She looked at him excitedly, “Well go on, let’s see it on the camera!”

Peter sucked in a deep breath, at a loss of words. “MJ, I can;t exactly do that…” He finally said, not making direct eye contact.

“What? Why not? Peter-” Her face flooded with realisation, “No- No, Peter. Tell me you didn’t.”

Peter only gave a short nod, not meeting her eyes. He wondered when his own eyes had started crying. 

“Peter…”

The rest of the night was spent with fires, baking cookies(Twice, the first time they were burnt because May forgot to set a timer). Peter didn’t have the heart to tell May that he had sold the camera. He finally got MJ to keep the present, after much convincing.

They ended the night with watching a Christmas movie and eating popcorn. It wasn’t much for Christmas, but it was a Parker family Christmas(and MJ, who was an honorary Parker). Peter lived for moments like these. The more simple moments that wouldn’t be adored by many, but to him, they meant everything.

This Christmas, it will be calm in the storm. A break from all of the trouble that had crossed them before.

Peter gave a small smile and was suddenly more thankful for everything that had happened in his life, and everything that led up to this.

And the next cold December morning of Christmas, when Peter woke up he found a small package that lay under their small Christmas tree labeled,

_ TO: Peter _

_ FROM: Tyler _

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering yes i did get an A on the assignment.
> 
> Also “built for error” should be updated by this weekend!!
> 
> (Tyler is just a made up character btw)
> 
> Love you 3000!


End file.
